The Phoenix Rises from the Ashes
by Llama Beans
Summary: Based on after X Men 3 The Last Stand, Ororo is new the Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Students, Logan becomes depressed and they don't have enough teachers. But the most unlikely person comes into their lives inspiring them all. The Night Craw
1. Stranger in the Afternoon

**The Phoenix Rises from the Ashes**

By Llama Beans

Started on Monday the 5th of June, 2006

* * *

Ok I wasn't happy with my other fan fic Tormented and Powerful so I have started this one. If you don't review this I shall fry your back legs in _butter_!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Stranger in the Afternoon**

Silence filled the courtyard of Xavier's School for the Gifted. The cool breeze of Autumn blew around the solemn students. Tears rolled down some of the students faces as the listened to Ororo speak about the deceased teachers lives. That year they had lost three teachers that had really influenced all the lives, not just the students but also the other teachers. Xavier, Jean Grey and Scott had all passed away due to Jean's alter ego taking over her body.

The stone graves looked like grey anthills towering in the shadows. Small eternal flames were lit in front of them to signify that they lived on in their hearts. Their names were chiseled into the side of the mortar leaving an imprint for generations to come. The brown leaves flew down the aisles of the seats, floating delicately in the air.

Ororo stepped forward and placed a rose in front of each grave. Slowly and emotionally people came forward and placed roses in front of the grave. Wolverine watched from one of the balconies, his heart bleeding. He killed the only woman he ever loved it was a hard choice. It was either Jean or humanity. He had killed her to save all of humanity.

After the funeral the students returned back to the Dorms, and the teacher all gathered in Xavier's old office. The rich mahogany furniture and wood fire made the office cozy and relaxing. His wheelchair was in the corner where he would usually sit and look out the window.

Ororo was now the new principal of the school, as it was the old headmaster's wish. They were down in faculty but had required one new teacher, Warren Worthington also know as Archangel. Even though he was in his early twenties, the students had shown a real liking to him.

Ororo placed herself in the plush leather armchair in front of the fire while Wolverine paced up and down the window and Warren sat anxiously in the red lounge chair.

"We need to start hiring some more teachers," Ororo motioned.

"Yes I think that's obvious," Logan replied.

"We need at least one more teacher to run classes. Warren do you know any other mutants who would have the qualifications of being a teacher?" Ororo asked.

"Or can be bothered teaching?" Logan grunted.

"No, I'm sorry," Warren, murmured.

Warren has just arrived after Jean had turned evil and never really got a chance to be settled. So far three teachers had died and it made him nervous. Nobody had really explained to him what had happened but he knew Logan and Ororo were grieving over their losses.

An awkward silence filled the room. Just as one of them was about to speak there was a gentle tap on the door.

"Come in," Ororo said.

Slowly the gold handle turned clockwise and the oak door swung open. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue filed in to the office and stood by the door, not knowing whether to stand or sit.

They noticed by the students' faces that they had something very important to say.

"Hello Bobby, Kitty and Rogue, what brings you to my office?" Ororo cooed, she felt a little bit guilty calling the once great Xavier's office her own.

"There is a lady wishing to see you, her name is Sarah," Kitty said.

Ororo sighed. Hopefully it was a new teacher even though she hadn't advertised yet.

"Where is she? I'll have to go see her myself. Thank you for coming to see me first instead of letting a stranger just walk onto school property. Can you tell her I shall be a couple of minutes?" Ororo said whilst rubbing her eyes.

"But Miss she looks exactly like Professor Grey!" Kitty cried.

"_What?_" Ororo and Logan said in unison.

Logan marched over to the students, his big heavy boots clunking on the hardwood floor.

Bobby stepped forward to calmly explain,

"We were coming back to the Dorms when we saw a blue shiny convertible pull up the driveway. We thought it might be Professor Wagner coming back from Germany but instead a tall young lady stepped out of the car. We all nearly had heart attacks thinking that Professor Grey had returned from the dead again! She has the same red hair, same eyes and everything! The only thing that was different was the way she acted and spoke. She told us that she needed to see the Principal immediately. Of course we knew the rules and told her to wait while we went to get you."

Wolverine quickly headed for the door but Ororo was already in front of him. He started to jog down the hall, dodging sad looking students and watching Ororo ran just a few meters in front of him. Warren, Bobby, Kitty and Rogue were hot on his heels. They escalated down the stairs; it was like a race to see who got to her first.

'Was it really Jean?' Logan thought to himself. Apparently the rest of them had they same thoughts.

Finally they reached the front entrance door. Ororo slowed down realizing that if she continued to run that she would probably burst out the door scaring the poor lady. They gathered around the door like a gaggle of geese, confusion and excitement was passed between them all.

Ororo placed her hands on the handle and pushed them down. Putting little pressure on the door Logan swung it open. The afternoon rays temporarily blinded them and they shielded their eyes.

Their retinas adjusted to the light and everything came into focus. There, standing next to a blue Alfa Rameo convertible was a long legged, voluptuously curved lady with flowing red hair who was staring off into the distance.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

This chapter published on the 9th of June 2006

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews so far! You have really got me pumped. I broke my nail today so it's going to hurt me typing but I am doing it for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected Surprise**

Sarah turned around to see a group of people gawking at her. She took one step back, a little bit frightened. Apparently she had a whole fan group welcoming her in to the school. She laughed to herself and remembered the first time she went to university. She had gotten out of her bomb of a car and was walking up the pathway when a group of screaming females ran straight at her. Feeling quite pleased with herself that there was people eager to see her she then felt disappointment when they ran past her and into the arms of a quarterback idol of the school. Sighing she continued walking to class.

Sarah swung her bag over her shoulder and stepped forward to shake one of the bewildered teachers hand. An African American woman stepped forward; Sarah assumed she was the principal. She noticed that it the skies suddenly got brighter when the lady shook her hand.

"Hello," the principal finally spoke "I'm Ororo and I am the head master at Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah replied shaking her hand firmly.

Her parents had always told her if you shook someone's hand firmly they knew you meant business or wanted to show the person that you were important and didn't like being ignored.

"I'm Sarah. I don't want to sound intrusive but do you know Jean Grey?"

The three students now started whispering between each other and the strong muscled man's eyes widened.

"Yes we did. She was a professor at this school," Ororo said.

"What do you mean you _did _know her?" Sarah asked.

"She passed away just a couple of days ago…" Ororo whispered.

"What!" Sarah exclaimed.

Her bag dropped to the ground and her hands began to shake. She ran them through her hair and bent down to retrieve her bag. The wind began to pick up and the clouds covered the sun.

"How did she die?" Sarah said, her voice sounding shaky.

"I will tell you first if you tell me who you are and why you want to know?" Ororo spoke softly.

"I'm Jean's sister and I have come here because this was the last place I ever remember Jean being at!"

All of them gasped except Warren. He never knew Jean so he didn't see the big deal. Logan now strode forward and stood next to Ororo.

"So _you _are Jean's sister?" Logan questioned his eyes narrowing.

Even though there was no questioning that she was her sister because they looked a lot alike but he just felt something different, like something wasn't quite right. He could sense Jean in her.

"Yes I just said that," Sarah sighed staring up at the sky, "I think we need to chat inside because the weather is starting to go physco."

The weather was changing from sunny to dark and then back to sunny. Ororo was confused because Jean had never told them that she had a younger sister. Ororo nodded and turned around and headed back to the school. A millions thoughts were flying through her mind. Sarah followed; a harrowing sorrow filled her mind. Her only sister was now dead and she hadn't even known. She wanted to get to the bottom of this and find out what happened. And for some reason she felt this place wasn't your normal smart kid school.

The moment Sarah entered the dormitories she had the attention of every student. They stared at her and then turned to their fellow students and began to chatter. But it was the same reaction for Sarah. She had seen many students in her life so it wasn't a surprise but it was what they were doing that shocked her. Some were changing colours, levitating and even one was blowing bubbles through their mouth.

She was definitely right about this school, it was different. It was like a scene out of Harry Potter, except for the wands and brooms. After walking up a flight of stairs they had reached the principal's office. Ororo opened the door and Logan, Warren and Sarah filed in. Rogue, Bobby and Kitty went to come in but Ororo stopped them telling them it was a private conversation. Swearing under their breaths they went off to go tell everyone about the new gossip.

Logan now plonked himself in the armchair whilst Warren and Ororo sat on the couch. Sarah stared around the classroom astonished by what she had just seen. Warren surveyed her from where he was sitting. She was wearing skinny jeans with cowboy boots and a black tank top. Even he had to admit she was gorgeous. Sarah turned around and pointed to the door.

"What were those kids doing?" Sarah yelled.

"They were controlling their powers, but mostly showing off. Sarah, you do know this is a school for young mutants?" Ororo asked.

"No, actually I didn't know…"

"Didn't your sister ever tell you that she was a mutant?"

"No my sister never told me anything. By the way you reacted to me I believe she didn't tell you guys much either."

"Your sister has been here her whole life," Ororo explained "Didn't you ever ask her what school was like when she came back for the holidays?"

"No, my sister never returned. I sent her letters, phone calls but she never replied. We were sworn enemies. Ever since I was born she despised me for no apparent reason. All I can remember of her when I was younger was that she was a very dark child. Never listened to anyone and somehow could always pinch my stuff and break them without her even touching them." She paused. " So what your telling me is that Jean was a _mutant_?"

"Yes," butted in Logan "she was a professor at this school. Your sister was a very powerful mutant that in fact she died twice."

"_Twice_?"

Logan nodded; even he couldn't really believe it.

"She drowned at Alkali Lakes. Then was resurrected but as her alter ego, a much darker Jean. She joined the Brotherhood just after they made a cure for mutants. You might be familiar with the cure seeing as it was plastered all over the news."

Sarah nodded remembering all the horrible riots it had caused especially the replacement of the Golden Gate Bridge. Warren hung his head; his father had wanted to cure him and hadn't accepted that he was a mutant. Hopefully he would be accepted here.

"We battled against the Brotherhood to save humanity," Logan paused "That's when Jean died."

Sarah looked up at Logan. It was clear that it pained him to say it.

"How did she die exactly?" Sarah asked.

Logan closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I killed her…"

"What?" Sarah cried.

"I had to! She was going to kill us all!"

Sarah's blood began to boil. Her breaths increased and her eyes darkened. The lights began to switch on and off and the floor began to shake. Then voices, three different voices filled her mind. They were all yelling and saying something. Her face cringed with pain and she heard Ororo asking if she was all right. Sarah let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground in a heap.

The lights went out and the fire died.


	3. Wrong Memories

This chapter was published on the 10th of June 2006

* * *

Sorry for all the spelling and grammatical mistakes. I shall read my work properly this time.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Wrong Memories**

Just about ten seconds ago Sarah, the unknown sister of Jean Grey had collapsed in Ororo's office. Warren sat there with a surprised look on his face while Logan and Ororo tried to revive her. The only light coming in was the sun from outside because of the sudden black out. But how did that explain the fire going out? The sun was starting to go down and Warren could already hear the crickets chirping. Talk about uneventful day,' Warren thought to himself.

They had had three funerals and had a surprising stranger show up and then faint in the office. He recalled her writhing with pain and rubbing her head. Did she suffer from a severe headache? But not even headache made you suddenly faint and switch off electricity. There was a knock on the office door and Bobby walked in, with Rogue and Kitty lingering by.

"What happened to the lights?" Bobby asked.

"We don't know," Logan grimaced.

"What is she doing on the floor?" noticed Bobby.

Now a few more students were gathering around the door to see what happened. Logan sighed and shut the door in their faces.

"She's opening her eyes," Ororo said.

Sarah groaned and fluttered her eyelashes. Her back really hurt and she felt very cold. Sitting up she looked around the room. Had she passed out? Wonderful! She had only been there for ten minutes and she had already had an accident. Rubbing her eyes she tried to get up but she lost her balance. Storm grabbed her arm and helped her up. Sarah's head was throbbing and there was a huge bruise.

"Do you mind explaining what happened?" Logan suggested.

"Logan," Storm glared "Sit down first and let me turn on the electricity."

Storm left the room to find the power circuit to switch the electricity back on. Logan said he would send all the kids back to their rooms. Sarah and Warren were left in the room by themselves. Their eyes were transfixed until Sarah finally broke her focus to rub her head. Warren got up and went over to her. She slid back in the armchair and grabbed her bag.

"Let me look at that bruise," Warren soothed.

He put his hand on her chin and raised it to have a better look. Her skin was soft and she smelt like strawberries.

"You bumped your head," he said.

"I sort of figured," she replied.

He laughed and she smiled back. Unlike the other teachers he was wearing a blue suit with a pinstriped top. She figured he must of come from a wealthy family.

"So what powers do you have?" Sarah asked cock eyed.

'What?" he asked, surprised by the question.

"Well you must be a mutant because this is a school for mutants and I was wondering what your powers are," she asked again.

"Ah, well I can fly," he said grudgingly.

"Cool," she smiled "have you ever flown to Spain or Paris for a night and just partied then returned in the morning without anyone noticing?"

"What?" he laughed "No I haven't actually."

For the first time in ages he actually felt all right being able to fly.

"Because that's what I would do, but I would probably be really tired the next morning. So when did you find out that you could fly? Did you do a Clark Kent thing and jump off the barn roof?"

He sat down on the couch opposite her.

"I found out when I was nine. And no I didn't jump off a barn, it was sort of a surprise but noticeable."

"Oh ok," Sarah laughed, "You have to take me flying one day."

He nodded and they enjoyed the silence. The lights switched back on and they both heard the thudding of Logan's boots come up the hall.

"Damn rascals wouldn't go to their beds. I had to pick them up and then shove 'em in there," he paused "So what's been happening?"

He stared at them suspiciously only to be interrupted by Ororo's presence. She came in, her white her flowing in the air as she closed the door. Once she turned around all of them were staring at Sarah. She moved in her seat feeling uncomfortable.

"Now," Ororo said, "would you like to tell us what happened before?"

Sarah nodded realizing that she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Straightening her back, she cleared her throat ready to speak.

"Two days ago I came back from a job interview at a school. I was planning on becoming a teacher and a fancy private school. I had got dressed in my best suit and did my hair in a bun."

'What's that got to with what just happened?" Logan interrupted.

She sighed and raised her hands to tell him to stop.

"Before Jean died I looked nothing like her. I had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The night Jean died I awoke to a shining light and three voices filled my head. Then I passed out."

Logan and Ororo stared up at each other and then turned their attention back to Sarah.

"The next morning I woke with red hair and green eyes. As I walked through the house the lights started switching on and off. I went outside to get the mail and I could hear the voices of all my neighbors. When I went to open the door it magically opened in front of me. And that's when I had the memories."

"_Memories_?" Ororo asked.

"Yes memories," Sarah spoke, "Memories that did not belong to me. They were the memories of my sister."

This was some shocking news to them all. But then Logan had a revelation.

"I know what happened," he said.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"The first time Jean came back she was able to return to her body because her telekinesis had protect a wall around her. But then the second time I had stabbed her body so that meant she couldn't return to her body but instead went in search for someone else. Someone that she trusted who would take care of her soul."

He turned to Sarah and she shivered. Her sister's soul was living inside of her.

"But that still doesn't explain the three voices," Sarah said.

Ororo kneeled beside Sarah.

"What type of voices were they?" Ororo asked.

"One of them was my sister's, the other was an old man's voice and another of angry young man…"

Ororo gasped. Could it be true? Now everything folded out.

"When Jean killed Xavier and Scott she consumed their souls," Ororo said whilst walking over to Logan, "and when she died and passed her soul and powers to Sarah she also transferred their souls."

Logan rubbed his face. This one girl had four souls in one, including her own.

"You mean I'm now a mutant with the powers of my sister's and two other people?" Sarah assumed.

"Yes," Ororo nodded, "Logan can I speak to you privately?"

Logan and Ororo stepped outside the office.

"Do you know what this means Logan?" Ororo cried.

"That this one girl has the powers of the most powerful mutants that ever lived and has no idea what to do with them."


	4. Late Night Snack

Published on 23rd of June 2006

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to do this chapter! The stupid thing wouldn't upload >. 

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Late Night Snack**

Ororo and Logan returned to the office after making their decision. Ororo wavered a couple of minutes before opening the door. Hopefully they were making the right decision. Ororo opened the door and waiting for Logan to go through and then she followed.

"We would like you to stay the night."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Positive, I will find you a room,"Storm said,"Now that I come to think of it there is one across from Warren."

Sarah looked up at Warren showing her pearly whites. He noticed her eyes were gleaming and he could feel himself blush. Sarah got up out of the comfy armchair and swung her bag over her shoulder. She tossed her rouge locks back and followed Storm out the door.

All the students were at the dinner hall having tea. Sarah could smell the food wafting in from the door. It made her stomach grumble. She hadn't had anything since breakfast.

As she walked a long the hall she studied the little details that made up the school. Apparently the founder, Xavier, and also the soul living inside her body was very wealthy. The school had been lavishly decked out with oak wood, red velvet furniture and the latest technology. The perfect school to work at,' Sarah thought to herself.

Storm stopped at one of the oak doors with a marble statue beside it. Sarah ran her hand along the statue, the cool marble making her hand tingle.

"Here's your room. If you need anything please feel free to talk to me. The children go to bed about 9 o'clock but the older ones stay up longer. You have a bathroom in your room. Good night," Storm politely said whilst quickly exiting.

Sarah flopped onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. How come her sister had never told her? Even though she had guessed her sister was a mutant, why did she have to keep it a secret? Did she think that they would banish her from their family? She had to take her mind of it and think about something else.

Warren. He didn't seem to be a mutant, to quiet and polite. He promised her that he would take her flying. Her stomach growled again. How about to McDonald's, she was starving!

She checked her watch it was only seven. Should she walk around the school and look for clues that her sister might have left her? What clues? She's dead!

Meanwhile, Warren paced up and down outside Sarah's door. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and his hands felt clammy. He had never been good around girls. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and sycked himself up. He jogged on the spot and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Warren what are you doing," a familiar gruff voice said.

Warren turned around to see Logan grinning at him. Apparently he had caught on how he and Sarah had interacted in the office.

"I was just…going to ask her to go for a walk," Warren replied.

"Sarah?" Logan cheekily grinned, "You like her don't ya?"

Logan pulled out a cigar from his back pocket and searched his jacket pockets for a lighter. Finding the inanimate object he clicked the lighter, which ignited a flame and placed the end of the cigar waiting to see embers. He put the cigar in his mouth and exhaled. A thin puff of smoke floated towards Warren.

Warren waved the smoke from his face and sighed.

"Yes… I like her or I wouldn't be standing outside her door feeling like an idiot because of just been caught."

Wolverine laughed and patted the guy on the back. As he walked off down the hall he shouted good luck. Warren turned back to the door, preparing himself again. Just as he went to turn the doorknob the door swung open. Warren jumped back in surprise and lost his balance.

Sarah put out her hand to catch him but instead was levitating him in the air.

"What the?" Sarah exclaimed.

Warren stared down at Sarah, stunned by what was happening. He was floating three feet from the ground. Apparently when you are mutant gravidity doesn't exist.

"Could you please put me down now…"

"Oh yeah, sure! If I know how…"

Sarah lowered her arm and simultaneously Warren returned back to Earth. Feeling much at peace now that his feet were firmly planted on the ground, Warren looked up at Sarah.

"Sorry about that… I didn't even know I could do that!"

They both chuckled and then fell to silence. Warren ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"So what were you doing at my door anyway?" she asked cock-eyed.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk?"

"I would love to," Sarah smiled, "But I'm really hungry. Do you think I could have some dinner first?"

"Sure!" Warren beamed, "And then later we could go for a walk."

Closing the door behind them Warren and Sarah set off down the hall to the faculty lounge to have some dinner.

Sarah awoke in the middle of the night; she couldn't fall asleep because she was still hungry. Earlier on in the evening Warren and herself had gone to get some dinner but to their dismal nobody had stocked the fridge up. Everyone was to busying preparing the funerals and the only food that was there were a couple packets of corn chips and salsa. They had eaten it all whilst discussing what they had done before coming to Xavier's. They had then gone for a pleasant walk through the school grounds. The only interruption that they had was a group of students had called out from the window and wolf whistled.

Sarah sat up in her bed and checked her watch. It was 10 past 12 at night. Her stomach growled. She rubbed her eyes smudging the thick black mascara and she fumbled around for the bedside lamp's switch. A luminescent light filled the room and Sarah swung her legs to the side of the bed and let her feet search for the slippers. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that she had borrowed off Warren and her tresses fell over her shoulders. She had to admit the red hair looked good on her.

She got out of the bed and made her way to the door trying to make as little noise as possible. The door swung open in front of her and gave her a shock, waiting to see the intruder step forth. But there was no one. The light bulb switched on in her head and she realized that her mind had opened it for her. Neat trick," she thought to herself.

Sarah crept down the hall trying to remember where the dinner hall was. Maybe there were some scraps.

Wonderful, she was sneaking around a school for mutants to find some scraps, whoever thought she would end up like this.

She saw a thin layer of light from under one of the doors; someone was still up at this hour of night. She slowly sneaked past but was caught. The door swung open and the light shone into Sarah's eyes, reflecting a shadow behind her.

"Sarah?" Logan grunted "What are you doing up?"

The light made her head throb and the light quickly went out.

"Sorry about that, the lights were giving me a headache," Sarah said.

Wolverine stepped forward, the dog tags swinging around his neck.

"You could of just asked. This is the second time today we'll have to turn the electricity back on because of you."

They now looked at each other, both a little surprised by what each other were wearing. Logan was wearing a white tank top and black boxers and Sarah was standing there with a white top and black short shorts.

His muscles rippled through his top and his biceps were revealed. Sarah tried pulling down the shirt to cover more of her body up but she realized that it wouldn't help. He eyed her up and down; memories of Jean came flooding back. The only difference about her was that she was younger.

"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing up?"

"I was looking for some food…"

"What, you like one of those rodents that get into the trash during the night?"

"No," she glared "It's just I didn't have much to eat for dinner."

"Mr. Worthington didn't satisfy you?" he chuckled to himself.

"Do you know where this any food or not?"

He gazed into her green eyes and replied

"Yes, follow me."

He turned down the hall and disappeared around the corner. It was still warm even thought it was midnight. Sarah followed him down a number of passageways and then came to an elevator.

He pressed a chrome button and the doors immediately open. He stretched out his hand in a gallantry fashion.

"Beauty before beast."

She moved inside the plush white elevator and waited for him to come inside and push the button. He pressed one marked with an X and then typed in a code.

The elevator descended beneath the ground and it suddenly got cooler. Sarah now wished she were wearing something a little bit warmer. The elevator stopped smoothly and the doors opened wide to reveal a futuristic hallway.

Logan stepped out and turned to the left. Sarah followed him eyeing her surroundings. What was this place, a secret hideout? Her mind was boggled with questions. Logan stopped in front of a huge round door with an X on it. He pressed a highlighted blue button and the door swung open.

He turned around and waited for her to come in. She walked into the cozy room and the door shut behind her.

"Welcome to the X Men lounge room, where drinking and smoking are allowed. I asked Xavier last year to put this in for me and the other teachers so we could actually have a normal life drinking beer and not looking after rascals."

Wolverine strode over to the fridge and got out a beer. He offered her one and she accepted. He told her to scrimmage through the cupboards to find food. She found a plate of leftover lasagna and she warmed it up in the microwave. As she waited for the bell to go off, she sat on a stool at the counter.

"You don't look like a teacher, either that or you teach gym," Sarah said.

Logan laughed and took a swig of his beer and then placed it on the bench.

"Actually I haven't been assigned a job yet. I don't know what I would teach. I've helped out with Storm a couple of times teaching the kids some self defense but that's only coz their goin' to join the X Men."

"The X Men? What's that?"

"I'm one of them. We are a group of mutants stuck in the middle of the Brotherhood and normal humans."

"Was my sister one of them?"

"Yes she was. So was Scott and Xavier, but he sort of ran things. But your sister joined the Brotherhood before she died…"

"The Brotherhood?"

The bell went off and Sarah got up to retrieve her steaming food. The smell made her nose tingle with delight and she placed the plate on the table.

"The Brotherhood is the mutants who want to kill all the humans because they think mutants are the new humans and are better."

For the first time Wolverine sounded matter-o-factly. Sarah nodded whilst chewing on a piece of lasagna.

"So what brought you here?" Wolverine inquired.

Sarah swallowed the piece of lasagna and wiped her mouth.

"Well I was coming back home for Autumn break and all the police were at my parents house. They told me there had been a mutant attack and they were trying to get leads for the Brotherhood. I didn't know who the Brotherhood were at the time and I asked where my parents were. The police said they didn't know so they were assumed missing or dead. I knew they were dead because I found mum's necklace and dad's watch in their bedroom. I went through a period of grieving and decided to hold a funeral. Even though I hadn't spoken to my sister since my 18th birthday, that is when she gave me the Alfa Romeo Convertible; I knew she had to help me with funeral. The only place I knew her to be was here. And when I arrive you guys tell me she is dead…"

Silence filled the room and Sarah took another bite of lasagna.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. It must have been difficult. I know it was difficult for us…"

She nodded and continued to eat. Wolverine took another sip; an ugly thought filled his mind. Jean must have killed her parents…

"You and my sister were close."

"How do you know?"

"I have all her memories, remember? I know she loved you as well. When I was walking down the hall a certain memory of when you two were in the medical labs was shown to me."

Logan spat beer everywhere and began to choke. He started breathing properly again and wiped his mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," she said whilst winking at him.

Sarah finished the plate of lasagna and checked her watch.

"It's 1:30 in the morning! I better get back to bed. Have a good sleep Logan."

She went around the bench and softly kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear,

"My sister wanted you to have that."

He watched her slink out the room and down the hall. He rubbed his eyes and decided to call it a night as well. Logan quickly ran after her and stopped the elevator doors from closing. She smiled up at him and they both enjoyed the silence whilst returning back to their rooms.


End file.
